I wish you the best
by TJcat01
Summary: Sasuke has snuck into the village and is attending Naruto and Sakura's wedding. This story is mostly in Sasuke's POV. Pairings NaruSaku


**Hey everyone, this is a one shot I got the idea of doing about Naruto and Sakura's wedding which is mostly in Sasuke's point of view. It's quite short but I personally liked the idea Hope you enjoy :D**

_**I wish you the best**_

_Sasuke's POV_

My cold, ebony eyes scanned her from my place nearby inside the church, my chakra completely hidden. Sakura looked radiant, pink hair swept up in a fancy style, emerald eyes glistening with happiness and the widest smile I'd ever seen planted on her features. Naruto standing up tall in his tuxedo with his usually unruly blond hair brushed back. At the altar grinning like an idiot as she glided down the aisle in her flowing ivory gown, with what looked like a very proud Kakashi attached to her arm and it was quite a surprise to see Ino as her bridesmaid trailing behind. My heart swelled, my two best friends finally happy, I wanted to make my presence known but I knew I couldn't I didn't belong here anymore. As Sakura reached the altar, Naruto took her hand tightly in his. If I was anyone else I would of chuckled seeing the former root ANBU member also try and take Naruto's hand, it was apparent that Sai didn't understand what was going on.

"SAI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto yelled, yanking his hand out of Sai's grip, causing the church to erupt with laughter. The accused merely bowed his head in shame.

"Sorry" Sai whispered, he seemed genuine whilst he put a finger to his chin. I would say he was trying to guess what he'd done wrong.

The vicar then started his speech, after a few hymns that really nearly made my ears bleed and what sounded like prayers, it finally came to the twos vows, my eyes softened even before they had started, it was obvious that both Sakura and Naruto had unshed tears in their eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you've always been my everything, keeping me strong and in place and what's more is you put up with the million bowls of ramen on our special dates" Naruto paused wiping a lone tear off of his face, I felt the urge to roll my eyes what a softy.

"You were one of my first friends which exceeded into a love which I couldn't ever live without anymore.I promise to love you, to protect you, to be faithful to you and to cherish you through all of my life" Naruto finished slipping the diamond ring onto her finger before reaching out and wiping the tears away from Sakura's face with the pads of his thumbs. Now it was Sakura's turn to recite her vows and I have to admit I am quite interested to hear this. Sakura proceeded to take Naruto's other hand into hers also, before she began.

"Naruto-Kun you are one of a kind, you'd do anything for anybody and never give up I couldn't ever ask for somebody better than you Naruto because there isn't anyone who is. You've saved me and brought nothing but happiness to my life, I would die just to see you smile, anyone who hurts you will have to be beaten into the next century because without your smile I couldn't bear it. I promise to love you, to protect you, to be faithful to you and to cherish you through all my life" Sakura finished then also slipping a wedding ring onto to the dobe's finger. I couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on my face, Naruto the idiot, his shoulder were shaking from the tears of happiness that ran down his cheeks.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The vicar announced.

Naruto practically launched himself at Sakura kissing her fully on the lips, it was a short, chaste kiss but it was obvious to me then that they fit so perfectly together. The whole church exploded with applause, laughter and wolf whistling for the happy couple and I knew it was nearly time for me to be going again. I watched as Naruto and Sakura made their way back down the aisle hand in hand and newly wedded, confetti being thrown in all directions as they made their way out of the church door. Sakura had confetti all in her hair and Naruto all over his shoulders. I moved from my hiding place in the church to the roof to watch them off, there was a faint wind that blew all around me wiping my bangs against my cheeks lightly. Naruto and Sakura climbed into the carriage that awaited them waving to their friends and family as the carriage pulled out. Knowing it really was nearly time to go, I took one last look around. I noticed that Kakashi had eagerly pulled his Icha-Icha book back out from his pouch and was perched on the steps near a pot of flowers at the church entrance reading happily. Sai on the other hand was trying to climb into the carriage that Sakura and Naruto had just entered, again not understanding what was going on. He was pushed not so gently out of the carriage and waved goodbye to. Then I watched from my place on the roof as the two rode into the distance further and further away from me.

"I wish you the best" I whispered before I was once again gone from their lives.

_---Inside the carriage---_

"I love you Sakura-chan" Naruto stated softly, pressing his forehead against his new wife's.

"I love you too Naruto-Kun" Sakura answered with just as much affection in her voice.

"Did you notice?" Naruto asked his eyes flickering to meet Sakura's.

"Yes, he was here" Sakura squeezed Naruto's hand in hers rubbing her thumb over his palm.

"Did you hear it?" Naruto whispered shifting so that his back was pressed against his seat.

"Yes, it was only a whisper but I'm sure he said it" Sakura sighed feeling content, resting her head against Naruto's shoulder. Sakura closed her eyes smiling still clutching her new husband's hand.

_'We wish you the best too'_ they both thought.

---

**The end**


End file.
